Goku X Morningjewel(OC) Lemon - Valentine's Day Special
by momo.sutton.7
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day everyone ! Enjoy this lemon I made for this special holiday XDD


/Warning! Strong language and sexual scene!/

Morningjewel was sitting on a comfy couch as she looked at the green emerald she found while she was gem-hunting. She had to wait for her younger sister Coco to finish working on the bit of the capsule it was used when it was taken to Namek long ago. It still needed the majority of the machine so Coco took the job and helped out Dr. Briefs with the machine. Morningjewel, on the other hand, was just a fighter like all the warriors she met. Though, she had been very fond with collecting different kind of crystals and gems of her own. She let out a sigh. She decided that she'll have to wait until later to grab her sister and be on their merry way. She placed her two fingers on her forehead as she transported out of the Briefs' household and transported onto a green grass field that only she had known for quite sometime. She sat down and slowly and gently laid her entire body out across the field and places her arms on the back of her head. The wind blew through the long golden yellow bang that is covering her left eye as its' strands blew to the right along with the small strands of grass blowing through the cool wind in the warm heat. Morningjewel looked out at the sky with calm and peaceful eyes as the sun slowly began to set down as evening slowly turn to night. She smiled at beautiful colors that shown above the setting sun. It looked like a big shade of rainbow was painted across the sky by the stars that will soon appear into the night sky. She was so relaxed that she did not even notice a speck of energy behind her. "Hey there!" Said a happy-go-lucky male voice. Morningjewel jumped in shock as she squeaked in fright. And there was a huge mouthful of laughter behind her and she sighed as she smiled and a vein is forming on her head. "You son of a bitch," she laughed as she heard Goku tumble onto the ground and laugh loudly. "That was worth it!" He breathed out after he calmed down and wiped a tear from his right eye. "Oh man! Ha ha!" Morningjewel chuckled lightly at him and continued to look at the sky. Goku scooted over towards Morningjewel and spread his legs apart as he looked at the sky as well. "Looks pretty, isn't it?" Said Goku. Morningjewel smiled warmly as she closed her and let out a nod. "Yeah," she said softly. "It's almost like a rainbow was always there up in the big sky." Goku smiled and looked at her with loving eyes. "Yeah, but do you want to know what I think it's most beautiful?" Morningjewel lifted her head a bit and tilted her head in confusion. Goku chuckled and gently pulled her closer to where her head is on his chest. Morningjewel's cheeks were a light shade of pink now as she heard his heart thumping loudly in him. He placed his thumb and index finger on her chin and lifted her head up so their eyes are looking at each other. Goku smiled softly and showed her a pink-like crystal in between their gaze. "Happy Valentine's Day," He said in a low whispering voice as her eyes dilated and twinkled at the gift. Her hands gently grabbed hold of it and she curled a smile as she glanced at it and almost squealed. "This is a Rose Quartz gem!" She said in delight. Goku looked away with a light red blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "I found it on a ground while I was on my way back from sparring with Vegeta. And I thought, you know, it represents the flower rose, so . . ." He laughed nervously. Morningjewel's cheeks turned a hot pink as she looked at him with lust. Without thinking, she crawled in front of Goku making his cheeks even more red. "Wh-What are yo-Mph!" He was interrupted by her lips gently on his. He laid there surprised but then calms down and kisses back with his eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck with her gift still in hand while Goku wrapped one hand on her hip while his hand is placed on the back of her head. The two stayed in their embrace for a few minutes until they pulled away and panted heavily from the kiss. "I-I'm s-sorry," Morningjewel apologized to him. Goku looked at her with lustful eyes and smiled softly. "Don't be," he said as he placed a hand on her cheek. "It was nice." This made her cheeks turn to a very dark pink and smiled shyly at him. Goku leaned in and captured her lips again. Only this time, the kiss had a hungry feeling to it, like it wanted more. Of course, Morningjewel did kiss back as he slipped a tongue into her touch and explored inside. Morningjewel let out a muffled moan as he touched a bit of her tongue. She let go of the Rose Quarts gemstone and let it fell onto the grass with a light thud. Goku led himself down and had Morningjewel laid on top of him as their make-out became a bit sloppy. His hands slowly followed down a bit to her butt and both of them gently squeezed it, getting Morningjewel moan a bit at that. This made Goku a bit turned on, and just from seeing Morningjewel in a state like this is breathtaking. The tow departed from the kiss and he moved to her neck and began licking and nibbling a bit on her skin until he heard her moan loudly. He smirked under her skin knowing he founded her spot and began to suck and bite into the skin until there was a bruise. Morningjewel panted lightly as he bit and sucked on her skin and mewed a little. Goku gave one more suck and bite on her neck before he pulled away. Before he could do anything, he gasped as he felt something touched his now-bulging-erection. Morningjewel looked down to see her hand on just the tip of the erection. Morningjewel glanced at Goku who is panting lightly and has his cheeks red as a tomato. Morningjewel decided to experiment this and slowly began stroking the big length that is covered in his orange gi pants and underwear. Goku couldn't hold it and let out a loud moan. "Jewel," he breathed. She smirked a little and then slid her hand under his gi and began to storke the underwear fabric with the bulge. "Nng . . . haa . . . s-shit . . ." he panted softly. Morningjewel's hand slid out of the pants and tugged at his blue belt. He smirked and put off of his belt along with his orange gi shirt and blue undershirt and his pants. Morningjewel hesitated for a moment and then Goku's hands went under her gray shirt and pulls it off of her. And surprisingly enough she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it which made Goku blush even more. One of his hands began playing with her right nipple until it was hardened and then he began sucking the hardened nipple while his other hand played the left one. Morningjewel moaned as his skillful tongue played with her right nipple and sucking on it like it was a lollipop. After that he moved to the other giving it the same treatment. Morningjwel was panting all over the place and her cheeks on her face are as pink as the rose quartz. Goku pulled away and was about to move but then Morningjewel placed a hand on his chest. "My turn," she breathed as she pulled his boxers down to his knees. She put her hand on his erection and began rubbing it slowly while moving it up and down. Goku moaned softly as pleasrure slowly began to take over. Morningjewel lowered her head and kissed the tip of his memberwhich made Goku skip a beat from his heart. He suddenely felt something warm oming down his member and let out a loud moan. He looked down with half-lidded eyes to see Morningjewel's head now slowly moving down his shaft with her warm and moisty mouth. She slowly began to bob her head back and forth. Goku placed a hand on the back of her head and gripped onto a piece of hair. "Jewel," he moaned as she kept bobbing. This kept up like this for 5 mintues until Goku pulled her back from the member. "Turn around," he said in a husky voice. Morningjewel did not see the different side of him, but she turnen her whole body around. Just before she could do anything, she felt hands on her bare back and being pushed onto the ground a bit. Just then something began to unbutton her pants and sliding the remaining clothes of her body. Goku then used two of his fingers and slid then under her now wet entrance. Moringjewel winced at the feeling. He began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her and Morningjewel gripped onto the grass below her. "Goku," she moaned as the paced quickened. Just as he was satisfied, he pulled them out and began licking th juices from her. Goku kneeled down behind her and whispered to her ear, "You taste so good," which made Morningjewel's cheeks burn with embarrassment. He kneeled back and began licking her entrance with his tongue and sucking a bit on her clit. Morningjewel planted her face on the ground as her moans grew louder as she let Goku pleasure her. But then he pulled himself away and shr didn't even get tp protest until hr laced his mrmber onher entrance and slowly entering her. Morningjewel gripped onto the grass even more as she tried to not scream out in pain. Goku leaned down and began sucking and nibbling her earlobe, trying to ease the pain. After she is fully adjusted to his size he slowly began thrusting. Morningjewel mewed in apin but also in pleasure and she can't help but wanting more. "Faster," she moaned. Goku blushed and quickened his pace. "Aaah . . . ooh . . ." "S-Shit, you're . . . *grunt* so tight!" The pace quickened and sweat was forming on them. They went from moans and grunts to shrilling screams and low growls. And soon their fun will be over. Goku suddenly slowed down and gripped onto Morningjewel's hip and flipped over with Goku at the bottm and Morningjewel on top of him. She hesitated a bit and placed her hand on his chest. She lift herself up and rammed down again, getting a low moan from the male. He gripped onto her hip as she continued the action. They were both a moaning mess, but it won't last very long. Goku began to mach her pace and she arched her back as she let out a shrilling scream. Goku placed his mouth on her nipple and sucked on it with each thrust. Morningjewel felt a knot grew tighter. She tried to speak but all she could let out was a loud moan. Then, the knot inside her broke and she came on his member. "GOKU!" She screamed as she came. Few seconds after, he let out a low grunt and hecame inside her, his seed spreading inside her. The two fell onto their sides and they panted heavily at the love-making. He pulled his member out and wrapped his arms around Morningjewel as he brought her close. He saw the rose quartz and grabbed it and placed it on her hand as she still gathered herself. "I love you, Jewel," he spoke softly. Morningjewel held the gift close to her and smiled tiredly at the man. "I love you too." She said. And the two drifted off to sleep on the green grass as the night sky shined upon the couple with its stars. This is definitely the kind of holiday that she will never forget . . .

/Phew! Finally I finished it! Sorry if it's one day late; I started it yesterday and didn't get the time to finish it like I thought I would ^

Anyways, like and favorite and comment on what you think! I worked my butt off of this peeps so I deserve some credit XDD

Anyway, happy Valentine's Day everyone~!/


End file.
